This study concerns the investigation of the genetics and general biology of the genus Corynebacterium and its viruses with special emphasis on such gene products as phage-encoded DNA-ases, cell wall peptidolipids, glycolipids such as the 6,6 'trehalose dimycolates, glucan phosphorylases, nitrate reductase, aryl sulfatases, etc. as they interrelate the CMN-Group: Corynebacterium, Mycobacterium and Nocardia. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Arden, S. and L. Barksdale. 1976. Nitrate Reductase Activities in Lysogenic and Nonlysogenic Corynebacterium diptheriae and Related Species. Int. J. Systematic Bacteriol. January. Kim, K. S., M. R. J. Salton and L. Barksdale. 1976. Ultrastructure of Superficial Mycosidic Integuments of Mycobacterium sp. J. Bacteriol. February.